Big Girls Don't Cry
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Chad told his girl they had to break up. He thought that Taylor would call his bluff, but she said to his surprise "Big girls don't cry." Who said that they don't cry? Silly boy. Chaylor Based on the song by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not claim to own Frankie Valli, the Four Seasons, High School Musical, or Dumbledore and his socks. Although if I owned just Dumbledore and his socks there is a good chance I would probably be richer than if I owned High School Musical, the Four Seasons, **_**and**_** Frankie Valli. **

**This story is based on the song by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons with me adding a lot to it. Plus I thought this seemed kind of like something that Chad might do, I haven't written a completely Chad/Taylor story, and I love Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was Saturday night, and as always Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan were sitting in the Bolton's backyard in a circle in the grass. Every single Saturday night since middle school they had been getting together to sit around, talk, play truth or dare, and eat. Ryan was the newest addition to the tradition after the whole Lava Springs incident, but was quickly brought up to date with everything that had happened at these get-togethers previously.

"Truth or Dare." Jason asked Chad, knowing what he would pick. They had always said truth for the last three years after a nasty dare including paint and Troy's father's car. To put it mildly they all had learned their lesson after having to pay for the new paint job and the reupholstering of the car. Plus they tried saying truth or truth for awhile, but thought it sounded too weird.

"Dare." Chad said smiling. He knew perfectly well that no one was going to give him anything that bad. What could beat the car dare?

"What?" Troy asked, jaw practically on the ground.

"Dare." Chad repeated, smile turning into more of a smirk. He laughed as he noticed that all of their mouths were wide open.

"Dang, now I have to come up with something good." Jason said frowning. He had to think of something that would go down in the history books of their truth or dare games…. Not to mention it couldn't sound stupid like they all thought he was.

"Take your time." Chad replied, lying down in the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Popcorn boys!" Mrs. Bolton said as she walked out into the backyard with two huge bowls of it. She did her best not to laugh as all their faces lit up.

"Thanks mom!" Troy said enthusiastically as he took a bowl from her and Zeke took the other one.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Chad said laughing as the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're welcome. Now don't stay up too late, tomorrow's your last day of summer as a child. Then it's going to be college for you all." She said smiling as they scowled at her.

"Your mom has a point." Ryan said as they watched her walk back into the house.

"So we need to make this a monumental Saturday night then." Zeke said as he threw some popcorn at Chad's mouth that was wide open.

"I've figured out the dare!" Jason said smiling, very proud of himself, as he grabbed a fist full of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, much like what Chad was doing now that he had sat up.

"What? Doorbell ditch Principal Matsui's house again?" Troy asked snorting. That hadn't gone well. He opened his door a second before Jason was about to ring the doorbell and Jason being Jason, hadn't a clue as to what to say as an excuse. All the rest of them had heard from behind the next door neighbor's hedge was "socks" and "Dumbledore." They were soon discovered after they couldn't hold in their hysterical laughter.

"No." Jason replied grimacing at the memory of having a rather long conversation about Dumbledore with his principle, who had surprisingly known a lot about the subject.

"What then?" Ryan asked taking a small handful of popcorn and putting a few pieces in his mouth.

"I dare you," Jason said looking Chad in the eyes, "To dump Taylor."

"Jason –" Ryan started to say, but was interrupted by Troy.

"Are you crazy Jason?" Troy practically yelled.

"Shush! The neighbors will wake up!" Zeke said looking at his watch and realizing it was 10 o'clock at night.

"Jason, take that back. That's not fair." Ryan said finishing what he had tried to say before.

"You're right, never mind." Jason replied looking defeated as he started to try and think of another one.

"Chad Danforth does not refuse a dare." Chad said stonily. Troy and Ryan slammed their foreheads into the palms of their hands knowing that this wasn't going to end well as Zeke shook his head.

* * *

"Dude, don't do this! This is a bad idea!" Troy said as he walked next to Chad as they entered East High for the first day of their senior year.

"What could go wrong? It's not like I'm not going to ask her out right away afterwards. Plus she'll call my bluff. She knows I'd never really break up with her." Chad responded as he reached his new locker according to his schedule.

"Chad, trust me on this! Taylor won't be exactly forgiving." Troy said noticing that Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and Zeke were coming their way. "Not to mention it's the first day of our last year of high school! Dude don't do it!" He said as another apparently vain attempt. He'd known Chad for most of their lives…. He didn't say no to a dare. Example A: Jack Bolton's car.

"How about this? I dare you not to do it?" Troy said moving to block Chad from his locker.

"You can't do a dare that cancels out the first one! You know that!" Chad replied looking at Troy like he was crazy. "Plus I was actually planning on telling her something on our date on Friday…." He said getting a far away look in his eyes. Troy wasn't sure if he'd ever been this stressed. Especially since if any of the girls found out about this Chad wouldn't be the only one in trouble.

"Don't come crying to me when this goes wrong then, okay?" Troy asked irritated and leaned against the locker next to Chad's.

"Hey, you okay?" Gabriella asked Troy as she and the rest of them arrived at Chad's locker.

"No, not really." He replied rubbing his temples. He glared at Chad who just shrugged.

"What's wrong." Gabriella asked curiously. He seemed really upset. Troy was about to respond, but Chad beat him to it.

"He's upset by something I said."

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows together. Something was up.

"Hey, Taylor I've got to tell you something." Chad said closing his locker. Ryan, Zeke, and Troy did their best not to groan.

"What?" She asked happily as she took his hand in hers. She loved the first day of school, nothing could bring her down on the last first day of high school.

"We have to break up." He responded, face straight. Ryan really did groan. Why would Chad do it in front of everyone else? How stupid could he get?

Taylor dropped Chad's hand like it was fire. "Fine." She said, emotionless.

"Fine?" Chad asked astounded.

"Fine." She repeated, just as emotionless. He was not going to win this.

"Wh-What?" He asked in shock. How could she just accept it like that!?

"Big girls don't cry." She replied as she did a 180 turn and walked away.

"What just happened here?" Sharpay asked after a few moments of shocked silence. She turned to glare at Chad who still was staring at the spot Taylor had been moments before. Jason slapped his shoulder.

"I-I don't know." Chad responded. He was positive she wasn't going to react like that.

"Good luck buddy." Jason said and walked away towards his own locker.

Ryan leaned a bit toward Chad who was staring back at Sharpay and whispered "I'd run if I were you."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you that have never heard of the song, like all the other songs I've used as a title, the song is on my profile. Also, no this isn't a one-shot. I honestly have no idea how long this is going to be. I'm just seeing where it takes me. I'm not really liking the quality of my writing with this story either…. I don't know why. So sorry if I'm disappointing anyone else (besides me that is). Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Chad sighed as he ran around the East High track. It was almost six o'clock and he had been running for the past hour and a half trying to work out what exactly had happened. It just didn't make any sense. Why would she just accept what he said? She wasn't going to fight for him at all? Was it even worth telling her what happened? She wouldn't even look at him all day long. He had tried talking to her but she pretended that he didn't exist.

He decided to stop running after his next lap. He didn't know how many laps he had done, but he was pretty sure it was somewhere around 20. He stopped suddenly though when he noticed Troy standing next to the bleachers waiting for him.

"Don't say I told you so please." Chad mumbled as he grabbed the water bottle Troy held out to him.

"I'm not going to. I will though if you don't go fix the freakin' mess you made." Troy responded, handing him another water bottle that Chad took as he finished his other one. Even if it was early September in Albuquerque, it didn't erase the fact that it was the desert.

"You're dehydrated aren't you?" Troy asked watching his best friend carefully.

"Probably." Chad responded holding his head. He was lightheaded now, just what he needed to add to his list of troubles.

"I'll take you home so you can take a shower, eat, and then take you to Taylor's. Sound good?" Troy asked stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah." Chad said faintly leaning against Troy as they walked towards the parking lot. "Your air conditioner is working now right? Cause I'm not going to ride in your car if it's not."

* * *

Taylor couldn't believe what had happened today. She _wouldn't_ believe what had happened today. She had finally found a guy she liked and he dumped her. Just like that. No reason, no nothing. She really liked him… _really_ liked him. He was a bit slow at times, but that didn't erase the fact that she liked him.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked as they sat in Taylor's room doing their homework.

"I guess." Taylor responded. She really didn't know, she hadn't been letting it sink in.

"It doesn't make sense." Gabriella said putting her pencil down and staring at the wall.

"No, no it doesn't." Taylor responded staring at her homework that she had hardly gotten any of it done.

"Why would he just dump you like that? He didn't even see upset at all until you walked away."

"You're asking the wrong person." Taylor muttered as her mom called the two of them down to dinner.

* * *

"I'm glad you're staying with us while your mom is out of town. It makes my house interesting." Taylor said laughing as she and Gabriella walked up the stairs back to her room after dinner.

"You're house isn't boring! I love your house! Your parents are always home. I envy you!" Gabriella responded giggling a bit.

"So what do you want to do now that?" Taylor asked eyeing her movies.

"Movie sounds good. You pick." Gabriella responded. She had been watching her friend closely all day every since Chad had done the most stupid thing he had ever done, which was saying a lot.

"Taylor! Door!" Her mother called up the stairs. Taylor sighed.

"I'll be right back. You can pick, I don't care which one it is." Taylor said as she left the room and walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey…" Chad said nervously as she reached it.

"What do you want?" She asked spitefully. She noticed Troy's car in front of her house. No doubt that she had talked him into coming.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He replied looking down at his feet.

"Well that's convincing." Taylor replied sarcastically ignoring the urge to slam the door in his face.

"I'm sorry okay Tay?" He replied looking up and looking her in the eyes. "It was stupid and I never should have done it."

"You're right." Taylor replied, still not willing to forgive him, but admittedly rather close to doing so.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He replied grabbing her hand that wasn't holding onto the doorknob.

"Why did you do it? Why would you break up with me?" She asked shaking his hand off of hers.

"It was stupid, Jason dared me to break up with you and I – " He started but was promptly interrupted by a door slamming in his face. He stood there stunned for a minute and tried knocking again.

"No one is home!" He heard Taylor yell back.

"Taylor! Please! Just hear me out!" Chad yelled back as he knocked again. He didn't get a response this time. Giving up, he went back to Troy's truck.

"What happened?" Troy asked disappointed as Chad opened the door.

"She slammed the door in my face when I was starting to explain that it was a dare."

"Dude! Why did you tell her that!?" Troy replied yelling and hitting Chad's shoulder. "Now all of us are going to be in trouble!" Troy hit his head against the steering wheel and started muttering "No, no, no, no!"

"Why should I have not told her that?" Chad asked, very confused.

"Because now the other girls will know that we all had something to do with it! I'm guessing it will be our fault that you did it because you didn't stop us!" Troy responded shaking his head.

"How does that work?" Chad responded, still confused.

"I don't know, but I really hope that I'm wrong." Troy replied angrily as he started the car and Chad put on his seat belt.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor walked back into her room and grabbed one of the pillows that Gabriella was leaning on.

"Wha-" Gabriella started to ask as the pillow was pulled out from under her and Taylor brought it up to her face and screamed into it.

"Sorry, but get Kelsi and Sharpay on the phone pronto." Taylor said before dropping down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked completely confused. "Wasn't that Chad at the door?"

"Yes and I was about to accept his apology until he decided to point out that the only reason he dumped me was because he was dared by Jason to do it."

"Seriously!?" Gabriella yelled. "I wonder if that's what Troy was upset about this morning…" She said trailing off as she thought about the whole situation.

* * *

"I'm going to do it man! I'm finally going to do it!" Jason said as he walked up to Zeke the next morning before school.

"Do what?" Zeke asked, hoping desperately that it was apologize to Taylor.

"I'm going to ask Kelsi out this morning!" He replied happily. Even after so long, he still hadn't gotten the nerve to ask her out.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Zeke asked, glad that at least one person was happy out of their group.

"Ok….here I go." Jason said walking towards Kelsi who was standing at her locker down the hall.

"Hey, Kelsi?" He asked nervously as he approached her.

"What?" She snapped back, not looking at him while she organized her locker.

"I-I was wondering if you-you would possibly like to-to be my girlfriend?" He asked in barely a whisper by the time he finished his sentence. She just looked at him, a glare slowly forming.

"After what you and Chad did? I can guarantee a no for that question." She responded closing her locker and walking away, leaving Jason with his mouth hanging open.

"Not going to tell you that I told you so." Troy said as he walked past, on his way to Gabriella's locker.

* * *

Troy walked up the stairs to the rooftop garden while he tried to figure out why Gabriella had told him quickly before walking off to meet her up here during lunch. He sat down on one of the benches while he waited.

"Sorry I'm late, Taylor wouldn't leave me alone." She said as she walked over to him.

"What's going on?" He asked as he took her hand in his as she sat down next to him.

"Taylor now officially hates all of you guys and wouldn't look kindly upon me talking to you currently." She responded smiling sadly.

"Is this because Chad was stupid enough to say that it was a dare?" Troy asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes. What exactly happened?" Gabriella questioned. She felt that at least one person should know the whole story right?

"Chad was stupid enough to pick dare when we were playing truth or dare like we always do on Saturday nights and Jason was stupid enough to say dump Taylor. He took it back before Chad responded, but Chad doesn't turn down a dare." Troy responded rolling his eyes again.

"I thought you guys didn't do dares." She responded as he laughed slightly.

"We haven't done any for about three years since Jason tried to doorbell ditch and ended up spending five minutes discussing Harry Potter with Principal Matsui. That was even before we were at East High. The last one required us paying for my dad's car to be repainted and reupholstered. Ever wonder why my dad's car looks so new even though it's a car from the 80s?" Troy replied, resulting in Gabriella laughing.

"You were trying to talk him out of it yesterday morning weren't you?" Gabriella asked knowingly.

"Yes, me, Ryan, and Zeke tried after he was dared too." Troy sighed burying his face in her hair.

"Now all we have to do is try and fix this so we can still date and not have our friends hate us." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"Joy." Troy muttered hugging her back.

* * *

"Shar! Let me in the car!" Ryan shouted through the windows of her pink Mustang. He would've just jumped in, but she had the top up even though it was about 90 degrees.

"No! You didn't stop Chad and Jason! Find your own way home!" She yelled back as she took off and left him standing in the parking lot of East High.

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" He responded irritably as he made his way towards the school in hopes of catching a ride home with one of the guys. Thankfully the rest of them were playing a pickup game of ball.

"Hey! Ryan!" Troy called seeing him as he continued to play.

"What are you still doing here?" Chad asked, passing the ball to Zeke.

"I'm still here because my sister refused to take me home _just_ because I was at your house on Saturday night! One of you all needs to give me a ride home and/or possibly a place to sleep tonight." He replied irritated. He didn't have anything to do with it. Why was he getting blamed?

"Well we're going to play for a bit more, want to join in?" Troy replied as he shot the ball and made it.

"No thanks." Ryan replied irritated, leaning against the pole holding up the basketball hoop. He'd sit down, but then Sharpay would kill him for getting his pants dirty. He figured he had enough problems with his sister at the moment without adding another.

* * *

**I'm incredibly sorry you guys! I shouldn't have started posting this before I left for two weeks to go to New Mexico and Texas! In other words don't expect an update until June 9thish…hopefully. Actually I have rather bad writers block too. I have no idea what to put between now and the ending. If you have any ideas, plleeaaasse tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

"My elbow is twitching."

"How can your elbow twitch? It's not a muscle."

"I'm telling you, my elbow is twitching!"

"Like I said…. It's not a muscle, your elbow can't twitch."

"Put your hand right there and feel then…. no there."

"Will you two shut up! We have to figure out how to get ourselves out of this mess." Troy snapped at Zeke and Jason, Zeke who had his hand on Jason's elbow.

"What can we do? None of the girls will talk to us, not to mention I can only live in the pool house so long. I much prefer my room." Ryan replied rolling his eyes.

"Maybe if…no that won't work." Jason said, looking disappointed.

"Both you and Chad need to do something incredibly amazing in order for this to be fixed I believe." Zeke said sighing.

"What though? We don't really have any money, I mean come on now. We're at a Sonic, _sitting_ at the tables, and only having a drink when we're all starving." Chad replied, sipping his lemon-berry slush.

"Only being able to get drinks here isn't that bad though, I love Sonic." Jason replied smiling.

"Okay, yes Sonic Drive-Ins are great. But focus!" Troy replied, exasperated. Jason and Chad seemed exceedingly dull sometimes.

* * *

Gabriella looked back at the McKessie's back door one more time before hitting speed dial one on her phone.

"Hello?" Troy asked, picking up his phone.

"Hey." Gabriella whispered back. "How are things going there?"

"Well, we met today and tried to figure something out, but all we got done was discussing which slush from Sonic was better." He replied, very irritated.

"I'd ask if you're kidding me, but then I realize who started this mess in the first place." She replied, sitting on Taylor's old swing set.

"You have any ideas?"

"Nope, none at the moment."

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella jumped, and turned around to come face to face with Taylor, who looked anything but happy.

"I gotta go." She quickly said, hanging up the phone.

"So, who are you talking to in my backyard at 10 at night?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Um, well-" Gabriella started, but Taylor interrupted.

"How could you talk to Troy? Far as I knew, we weren't going to talk to the guys now, or ever again!" She yelled at Gabriella.

"Ok, here's the deal Taylor." Gabriella replied, now very irritated that she wasn't even allowed to talk to her own boyfriend. "Me and Troy are boyfriend and girlfriend. I know that you and Chad were, but aren't now because he made a very stupid mistake, but I'm not losing my boyfriend just because he's your ex's best friend. Both me and Troy are Switzerland on this, got it?"

The two of them glared at each other for about thirty seconds before Taylor turned quickly around and marched back into her house and slamming the door.

Gabriella sighed and picked up her phone and dialed Troy again.

"Is everything alright?" Asked an anxious Troy.

"I'm not sure if I'm very welcome in Taylor's house at the moment." She sighed back in reply.

* * *

Chad Danforth was almost always a happy person. He was always smiling and always joking, but now, after dumping Taylor McKessie, not so happy. Not too happy at all. He could barely sleep, let alone concentrate on anything, or eat….. and Chad Danforth _loved_ to eat.

"Chad! What's wrong with you! You have never not wanted any of my fried chicken!" His mother yelled at him a week after the _incident _as he and his parents sat at the dinner table.

"Sorry Mom." He replied and continued to push the food around his plate, not really paying attention to anything. She continued to watch him irritated before snapping her fingers in his face, making him jump.

"What did you do?" She asked assuming and apparently assuming right when he looked up at her pathetically.

"Jason dared me last Saturday to dump Taylor. I did figuring that I would ask her out right away afterwards, but when I dumped her she said 'fine' and walked away. Now she won't even let me talk to her." He replied, still pushing his food around on his plate, and not really realizing that he told his parents.

His dad dropped his fork and shook his head, "Why would you do that? You possibly just lost out on the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Because I'm stupid. I can't think of anything to fix it either." Chad replied, moving his plate to the middle of the table so he could slam his head down on the table.

"I'll loan you the money that you'll no doubt need to fix this, but you have to pay me back within six months, got it?" His father asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Sure…." Chad sighed, turning his blood shot eyes to look at his father.

* * *

"Um, hi Gabriella."

Gabriella turned away from her locker in shock to find Taylor standing next to her, looking down in shame.

"I'm not the black plague anymore? I'm worthy enough to be able to spend time with my best friend and my boyfriend?" She asked, turning back to her locker. Taylor hadn't talked to her for four days now, which proved very difficult when you were staying in the same room for three of those days.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. Apparently all of us are." She said, glaring at Chad as he passed by.

"It's okay. Just let me talk to who I want to. I'm not putting up with people who tell me who and who I can't talk to." Gabriella replied, shutting her locker. Taylor smiled back.

"Deal." She said happily and hugged Gabriella.

"Just to let you know also, Troy tried for two hours to stop Chad, so could you possibly forgive him too?" Gabriella asked as they started to walk to class.

"Fine, I'll forgive Troy." She replied as they walked into their chemistry class.

"So how are you feeling then?" Gabriella asked skeptically.

"I really have no idea yet to be honest." Taylor replied sighing.

* * *

**Wow, ok so I last posted on May 19th…. and it's October 7th…. I'm so sorry you guys! I had really bad writers block though and had no idea where I wanted this to go. Still don't really know where it is going (well for the most part), so any ideas would be really appreciated. Also, I don't own Sonic no matter how much I desperately wish I did. Seriously, you have NO idea how much I did. **


End file.
